


Who Loves Me

by LadyDarling



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Neku doesn't appreciate Joshua in the slightest, Beat is there to change that.





	Who Loves Me

Beat had to admit it, he was a bit jealous of Neku. The teen had one of the finest piece of ass on his hands and he barely acknowledged him. Joshua would rub up on his boyfriend and he'd either shrug or brush the blonde off. It pissed Beat off to a whole new level. He imagined himself with the beautiful blonde, he'd fuck him every night, make him scream his name, make him refer to him as Master. His cock twitched in his pants just thinking about it. Beat’s eyes would travel down to Joshua’s plump ass, he bit his lip, just thinking about all the sex they could have together. 

Joshua pulled his boyfriend away from the friend group and went off on their own. Beat followed but was stopped by his sister, “Where are you headed?” “Oh uh,” he racked his brain for an excuse,”I gotta piss, yo.” She sighed and fanned her hand, “Okay, okay but hurry up! It's rude to keep ladies waiting!” Shiki crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. “Geez okay!” He hurried off to find Neku and Joshua before they'd gotten out of his sight. 

He found them in an alleyway, Joshua was on his knees giving his boyfriend a mind numbing blowjob, at least that's what Beat thought. Neku was just nodding his head to his music, “Are you done yet?” Joshua pulled the member out his mouth and stroked it as he looked up at his boyfriend, “Oh at least try to enjoy yourself honey.” Beat noticed that Neku was completely flaccid, even with the blonde stroking him ever so slowly. Beat was beyond pissed off, why couldn't this emo just appreciate his boyfriend?! 

He got even angrier when the blonde said, “Do you not love me anymore?” and Neku replied nonchalantly, “Guess not.” Joshua stopped stroking his partner, “Excuse me?” Neku removed his headphones and hung them around his neck, “You don't do it for me anymore, got it? I thought you were the smart one.” Neku tucked himself back into his shorts, “Sorry I guess.” He walked around the boy and headed back to the friend group. Beat stepped out of his hiding spot, “Josh...I…” He didn't know what to say. The boy had just got dumped in the harshest of ways. 

Beat just approached the boy and unzipped his pants, “You...could you…” he felt awkward asking for a blow job after the boy had got his heartbroken but surprisingly enough he complied. Joshua slowly stroked the boy from head to base, he threw his head back and moaned, “God your hands…” Joshua felt happy, he smiled up at the boy, “Do you like it?” “Fuckin’ love it!” he replied in a heartbeat. Joshua felt his heart flutter in his chest. He wrapped his hand around the base of Beat’s throbbing cock, lowering his mouth and licked the very tip, lapping up the bead of pre cum already formed on the bulbous head. He licked his lips as he tasted the thin liquid. 

“Like it?” Beat moaned. The blonde nodded, opening his mouth wide to admit the oversized member into his mouth. “Mmm, fuck Josh,” Beat commented, closing his eyes a moment as the warm mouth began to wet his manhood. Beat reached down, putting his hands on either side of the blonde's head and pushing down, then pulling back, controlling the movements of his head up and down on his throbbing cock. He moaned some more as Joshua’s experienced tongue scraped across his cock.

“Yeah, baby. Suck that dick. You’re a natural,” Beat praised. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde head of hair bobbing back and forth on his dick, a smile pasted on his face. There was nothing like a hot horny mouth sucking his cock, man or woman, it all felt good when his cock was getting sucked. 

Without warning, Beat grabbed the blonde's head and shoved it all the way down, impaling his throat on the giant cock, his cum blasting out of his balls like a rocket. He moaned in pleasure with every spasm of his orgasm. Joshua, being far too use to this, swallowed every drop of the teen’s seed. 

Beat released a satisfied sigh and slipped his cock out of Joshua’s mouth, “Damn, your mouth is so fucking good.” Joshua chuckled and wiped away some saliva, “I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Beat helped Joshua to his feet, not only that but he picked the blonde up bridal style, “Wh-What on earth are you doing?” Beat smiled like a child who'd just won a prize at a carnival, “You're finally my boyfriend, yo!” he cheered. “Baby I'm gonna treat you like the world yo!” Joshua chuckled and wrapped his arms around his newfound lover's neck, “Please, let me do the same for you.” They shared a long passionate kiss before making their way out of the alley.


End file.
